


Mirror, Mirror

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: blurr, genre: crack, genre: horror, verse: g1, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?, warning: mind-fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Vanity can be its own sort of nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** IDW Blurr, G1 Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** None
> 
> **Notes:** Skyure prompted me this quite a while ago: “IDW - Blurr and a Blurr of any other universe? Like "I see you in the mirror"? - Through a dream/some kind of space-accident - G1 Blurr pref” This came out way more ‘horror’-ish than I intended, but I kinda dig it.

Blurr stared into the mirror, optics wide and mouth open. Just like his reflection, but the reflection was all wrong.

His plating was the wrong blue, and… _flat_! Where was his sparkle? Where was his shine? What the frag had happened to his _face_?! And his helm! Nothing was right! Not even the powerful turbines on his back. _Nothing_!

“Wow!-I-look-so-amazing!-I-can’t-believe-how-amazing-I-look!-Talk-about-an-upgrade-Whoa!-Like-wow!” Even the _voice_ was wrong!

Blurr’s mangled reflection leaned closer, a beaming smile on his face. There was a _tink_ of metal on glass as his helm met the opposite side of the mirror, but he whistled softly as he looked down, then back up.

Blurr had spent most of his life proudly posing, displaying himself, garnering attention. He was every micron a true exhibitionist, and he found himself curling inward, trying to hide himself with his hands.

“What are you?” he asked the mirror, horrified, mind reeling as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

“Pff!-What-kind-of-question-is-that?-I’m-an-Autobot-of-course!-Autobot-Blurr-at-your-service!-Though-how-can-you-not-know-who-I-am?-I-know-who-you-are-You’re-me-and-I’m-you-We’re-Blurr!”

“You are _not_ me!”

“I-sure-look-like-you-for-not-being-you.”

“You do _not_!” Blurr insisted. He began looking around, helm twisting this way and that, but the only light glowed from an unidentifiable source around him and the mirror frame.

“Sure-I-do!-Just-a-few-upgrades-and-”

“No!” Blurr shouted, and clutched at his helm. “This isn’t real. This isn’t happening!”

Blurr gasped as he sat up, then scrambled off his berth, flailing for the light controls. He was momentarily blinded, but nearly sobbed in relief as he looked down at himself. He was fine. Normal. Exactly as he should be. He touched his face and it felt right, but he reached for the small vanity mirror, hand shaking as he opened the drawer of his berthside table.

The wrong shade of blue optics in the wrong face blinked back at him, the smile blooming. “Oh-there-you-are-I-wondered-”

Blurr woke, his scream still echoing in the dark of his quarters. The ship thrummed around him, and he could hear the rapid cycling of his vents. He whimpered, curling up to hug his knees, hiding his face against them. He wasn’t going to look. He wasn’t going to turn on the lights. He was going to be a total coward and wait for morning, then he would go out to grab his breakfast ration with the other Wreckers like nothing had ever happened.

He keened softly as a voice giggled in high-speed somewhere deep in the shadows of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
